


Fire and Thud

by femslashvevo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hurt, Infidelity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femslashvevo/pseuds/femslashvevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it like this? Why couldn't they just have passed each other by. Clarisse had Chris, Silena had Charles. Why was she like this? She never wanted to be like this: All the nasty rumours about the Aphrodite cabin that she had sworn not to become. Silena never wanted to get anyone hurt, but it seemed that wherever she treaded, when it came to love, trouble seemed to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Thud

Silena lifted her head from her magazine. “You’re not coming in looking like that.”

Clarisse sighed and kicked her boots off, scattering them across the veranda. She took two strides across the room and sat down at the end of Silenas bed. She sat up and put the magazine in a box under her bed.

“Where’s everyone else?”

“Shh,” Silena smiled and pointed up to one of the beds. Someone had buried themselves under two blankets. “Aidan is sick.”

Clarisse rolled her eyes. She had met Aiden once or twice, and truth be told, he had it coming.

“How’s Chris?” Silena leaned against the wall. Her eyes pierced Clarisse’s. This time they were an azure blue, her hair like black velvet.

Clarisse looked up at Aidan, then down at the spotless floor. Anything to avoid Silenas gaze.

“He’s good. Sort of, I suppose. He still has nightmares.” She sighed and stood up, pacing the floor.

“You can’t make them go away for him.”

Clarisse grunted. “No shit.”

“It’s not your job to.” Silena got up and put a hand on her friends arm. “Don’t overthink it.”

Her skin felt soft against Clarisses scars. It was a weird sensation. Usually when people touched her it was to kill her, or at least hurt her. Clarisse was good in hand-to-hand combat, she couldn’t say she wasn’t used to physical contact. But this softness was unknown to her. The only other person who touched her like that was Chris.

“What if I’m doing this wrong?” She started pacing again. Silena rolled her eyes.

“There’s nothing to do wrong. Just be yourself. I’m sure he’s very grateful.” She took Clarisse’s hand and squeezed it. Clarisse sighed.

“I’m going out, you coming?”

“To the Arena?” Silena raised an eyebrow. Clarisse was already halfway out of the door, squeezing her feet into her boots.

“Sure. It’s probably empty right now anyway. Plus,” she turned her head around and smirked. “I could teach you a few tricks.”

Silena smiled and rolled her eyes. She grabbed her coat and into her flats. She had to run to catch up with Clarisse.

“Gee, thanks for waiting.” She sighed and they walked a bit in silence.Clarisse turned her head and looked at her, furrowing her brows.

“We’ll have to find you a weapon.”

“I prefer not to fight.”

“Oh, but you will.”

“Oh, but I wont.”

Clarisse raised an eyebrow. Then she shrugged. “Whatever.”

“Whatever?” No way in hell the daughter of Ares would just give up on an argument like that. She shook her head. “I just don’t want to be made fun of by the others.”

Clarisse smirked.


End file.
